Beautiful Intentions
by FangednFabulous
Summary: AU: What if things were different in the VA series? Andre is the last Dragomir who ran away from St. Vladimir's with his shadow-kissed girlfriend Rose Hathaway. What will they do when the academy guardians find them and want to bring them back?*HIATUS*


_A/N: My random writing rants when I listen to Owl City, Sky Sailing, Breanne Düren and Swimming With Dolphins. _

_Unique pairing. An alternate universe where Andre never died, instead he's a spirit user who's bonded to Rose. They're both the same age (seventeen) and in love. _

_Cast:_

_Rose Hathaway ~ Breanne Düren_

_Andre Dragomir ~Chace Crawford_

_*Links are on my profile _

_This is a twist on the series so expect it to be very different. The text in italics are conversations through the bond. _

_A one-shot but maybe something more in the future if you guys like it. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own the VA series. *sigh* Richelle Mead does...**

* * *

><p><em>~~Andre~~<em>

I floated about fully submerged in the water below. I glanced upwards tilting my head back, staring at the ocean surface above me. A small shoal of fish swam by me where they nibbled and dashed around the coral reefs.

I felt my legs touch the sea floor as my body sunk down to the bottom. I crossed my arms above my head as I let my back sink flat against the wet, sandy floor.

My face smoothed into serene plains as I watched the light from above reflect off the ripples causing an array of waltzing jewels to sweep across the clear area.

_Andre... where are you? _a voice calls in my head. I felt a small smile creep up on the corners of my mouth as I open up the bond up to Rose.

_Come join me? _I offered showing her where I was.

_What are you doing down there! You could drown! _she shouts worriedly in my mind.

I lightly laugh as I respond _Relax Rosie. I'm using my shields._

_Andre you know you can't always control them! Plus you haven't fed in a few days. Get your sexy ass out of there right now or so help me-_

_Okay, okay. _ I cut in, sitting up. I kick my legs against the floor as I start to swim my way back to the surface.

Rose can be such a mother hen sometimes. She wasn't always like this but ever since we ran away from the academy together, she's always tense and overprotective of me. Well I am too, vice versa. But still, I like experimenting with spirit and she loves taking that fun away from me claiming it's "too reckless" doing it out in the open where someone could see.

_I heard that. _Rose retorts as my head breaks through the surface. I let go of my shields, feeling the water bleed into my dry clothes as my lungs take a deep breath of the salty air above me.

I shake my head causing droplets of water to ricochet off my hair and back into the ocean.

"Yeah _Mr. Young_ you can play _'saltwater room'_ some other time. Like say... never!" Rose shouts from the cliff that flanks the beach.

I grimace as I squeeze my nose and spit water away before shouting back, "Oh you did _not _just make a reference to that itunes flake did you?"

Even at the distance that she stands away from me I can tell she's angry. I watch as she puts her hands on her hips and shouts through the bond.

_We can discuss that once you're back on land. GET OUT OF THE WATER NOW! _

_Relax woman! Nothing's going to happen. Besides, I'm the most lethal thing out here... _I mutter back at her.

_That's what you think. _she growls before marching off away from the cliff, no doubt coming to drag me out of here.

I let out a deep sigh and start swimming my way back to the shore. Rose and I ran away from the St. Vladimir's Academy two years ago and she still acts like we left only two days ago, I swear if I didn't love her so much I would have gone insane by now.

_You're really pushing your luck today. _Rose snaps.

I growl pushing my muscles harder and faster, swimming perpendicular to the current while also concentrating on blocking her out of my head. Having someone that shares a psychic bond to you is sometimes a real pain. You never really have a shred of privacy unless you really focus on blocking the other person out.

I love Rose. She's everything to me, but it would be nice if she wasn't always linked to my thoughts and emotions. The big thing in all of this is I can't read her mind. The bond is only one-way yet over the last two years we've discovered that _she _can communicate with her thoughts if she focuses hard enough.

Ever since finding out what we are, our lives have never been normal...

I emerged out of the water and trudge my way up the beach where Rose is waiting for me with a towel.

I give her a mischievous grin as I hold out my arms to hug her.

"Ahh! Andre no! You'll get me wet!" she shrieks as I lunge for her.

To my dismay, her reflexes are quicker than mine and she dodges me. I drag my eyes up her curvy body leisurely and stare hungrily at her sheer-white sundress that covers her maroon bikini. I grin wider as I seductively growl, "Oh come on Rosie. I personally think you'd look _good_ wet."

She scowls at me and throws the towel in my direction as she snorts, "Nice try buddy. Not happening."

I chuckle menacingly as I run towards her and block her in an invisible room with my shields. We both fall to the ground as I pounce on her and she gets drenched from my soaked clothes.

She locks her arms across her chest and giggles as she tries to wiggle out of my embrace but I use all my weight to keep her trapped.

Her lips form a tight line as I start showering her face in quick, light kisses.

"Oh come on Rosie, it's not that bad is it?" I tease moving my hands to her ribs where I start tickling her.

She bites her lip trying not to crack so I toggle my fingers more manically and suddenly she can't take it anymore as her neck arched back and she bursts with glee.

I kiss a trail up her neck laughing softly against her skin as I continue my trifling raillery to her sides. But within two seconds I find myself lying on my back with her legs straddling my hips and her arms pinning mine above my head. I can feel the backs of my hands dig into the coarse sand as she applies more pressure to keep me from escaping her hold.

She bellows sweetly as she leans forward and smothers her lips against mine. My skin tingles in a warm buzz as she sucks on my bottom lip and bites down on it before jumping away from me and running down the shoreline towards our parked van.

I lay there for a moment stunned from her electric touch before I scramble to my feet and run after her but she's just too fast.

She reaches the van before me but I pump my legs faster as I gallop my way towards her. My pulse races as she swings the car door open. Right before she has a chance to dive into the driver's seat, I collide into her wrapping my arms around her waist and swirl around in a circle before knocking the door shut again and pushing her up against it.

_That wasn't very nice. _I tease pressing myself flat up against her.

_Hypocrite. _She snaps through the bond. _You started it. _

_I don't know what you mean. _I fey confusion as I start to softly bite around the outer fold of her ear.

She softly moans before turning her head inward, stopping me from furthering my ministrations.

She tilts her head up and smooths her cheek against mine as she asks, "Why do you hate my taste in music so much?"

I inadvertently groan as I pull away from her, "Love I'm sorry but that's not real music."

Her brows knit together as she scowls, "Of course it is. It's called _electronica _and Owl City is awesome at it!"

I give a throaty laugh at that, "You can't be serious. The dude was obviously on acid when he wrote half that stuff. _Ow_-" I quickly stop talking as Rose pinches my forearm hard.

"He was not! And I like his other stuff too." she huffs.

"You mean _Swimming With Penguins_?" I asked quizzically.

"Dolphins!" she shouts throwing her hands up in the air.

I can't help but to snicker at her outburst. She glares at me and jabs a finger against my chest, "Like any of the crap you listen to is better."

I back away from her holding my hands out in defense, "Paper Tongues, ELO, Linkin Park, Neon Trees..." I start listing bands off on my fingers "_Thats _real music."

We banter for fifteen more minutes before Rose shivers and her stomach growls. We pause for a minute before laughing. "Hungry?" I taunt as I swing an arm around her shoulder and lead her to the back of the van.

She smiles at me rubbing her toned torso, "Mm, _very." _

I grin back at her kissing her cheek as our argument is long forgotten.

We change our clothes quickly in the van before I grab our picnic basket and hold her hand while walking her up the side of the cliff to have our lunch. We find a small cave overlooking the ocean and settle down to feast.

"Did you put sunblock on today?" she questions biting into a turkey sandwich.

I roll my eyes, "Yes mom..."

She narrows her eyes at me a she nags, "You'll get a sunburn you know. Not to mention you're going to get sick."

I let out a deep sigh, "Rose I'm fine." Over the past two years I've built up a good resistance to the sun. It still bothers me, but not as much as it used to. A perk I guess, being a Moroi on the run. I just can't spend the whole day in the sunlight, so this little beach trip we're on is going to have to end soon. Besides we need to leave again anyway.

We had a pack of psi-hounds following us a week ago in Montreal.

_I know. We need to travel north again. _Rose whispers to me while continuing to munch on her sandwich.

After we're done, we explore a bit of the tropical forest that's nestled in the heart of the island we're on.

We came across an open field filled with knee-length grass. Rose bounds into it burning off her sugar high from eating, wait for it... a dozen chocolate glazed donuts. I swear her appetite frightens me at times.

I smiled and ran after her into the grassy field. It was the middle of the day and the sunshine kissed our skin as the soft wind brushed through our hair, wrapping around our fits of laughter. Less troubling moments like this with Rose was my favorite part of running away. She seemed so happy and so was I. Something we haven't been able to truly feel in years. Falling in love with her was the best thing to ever happen to me. I paused for a moment to drink her it and savor her in awe.

She is my perfect beauty. My personal queen. She now wore a bright red dress and giggled joyfully as she stretched out her arms and twirled around in the field making the chiffon fabric of her dress fan out around her legs making her look like a lovely flower blooming late on a misty spring day.

Her hair was like freshly brewed coffee. A dark rich color of chocolate, but when spilt from the side turned a golden honey against the light.

Her lips were puckered and plumped into the finest shapes I've seen on a girl and they tasted like the sweetest candy I've ever had.

Her eyes were stunningly beautiful. They used to be a smooth, light-milk chocolate brown but after we fully bonded, they slowly became a mesmerizing kaleidoscope of blended color. On the run, she had to wear her contacts to coverup her captivating eyes. But when we were alone like this, she didn't wear them and I got to bask in her true self without conviction.

The centers were golden flaked with particles of dust, surrounded in a cloud of aqua green where the edges brimmed with a deep ocean blue.

Whenever I looked into her eyes, I saw the sea against a sunrise. Endless waves crashing against dozens of crepuscular rays.

I grinned like the bee's knees as I walked up to the love of my life and held her tightly against me, breathing her in and getting lost in her savory scent.

Later we held hands as we walked the beach barefoot, heading back to the van to leave. I made terrible jokes and she laughed at them anyway. The sound of her bubbly voice was like hearing the soft sounds of crisp bells ringing. I leaned in kissing the side of her neck while tickling her ribs again.

"Andre!" she squealed as I let go of her hand and ran.

I chuckled as she scurried to reach me, but I kept blocking her with invisible walls.

A playful grin spread across her lips as she narrowed her eyes at me and let coils of shadows leak from her fingertips and fluttered their way to me.

I felt the chilling sensation run up my spine as my mind started to get fuzzy. I let go of my shields just-in-time as she finally reached me, tackling me down to the sandy earth beneath us.

I growled teasingly as I rolled my body against hers and pinned her down. She scowled at me right before I molded our lips together.

She purred in delight as I gently slipped my tongue inside her mouth and tasted the sweetness of hers. We explored each other in a passionate dance before pulling away for air. She gasped for a breath as I ravished her neck from the crevasse behind her ear to her collarbone in hot, sensual kisses.

"I love you" I murmured against her salty-sweet skin as her arms wrapped around my body letting her fingers dig into my back.

"Mm, love you too..." she softly whispered at my ear as my hands glide down her body. I wrap one arm around her waist as I hook the other underneath her right thigh and pull it up and around my lower back.

She hungrily draws our mouths back together and I moan from the wonderful feeling of our bodies twined closely together.

_Here. _She softly whispers in my mind as she breaks the kiss and reclined her neck back offering it to me.

I gaze at her seriously _Are you sure?_

She smiles lovingly at me as she reaches her hands up to cup my face. I close my eyes as her thumbs gently stroke the slight bags under my eyes before trailing her hands down my arms.

_It's been a few days and you've spent a lot of time in the sun today. _She reasons.

I kept my eyes closed as I dip my head down to her neck and without hesitation bite into her soft flesh.

She gasps from the sudden pain but soon moans from the rush of endorphins that quickly flood her senses.

I suck her sugary nectar and deepen my fangs a bit more as I lap my tongue against her skin and thirstily drink.

After a moment I pull away and lick her fresh wound, cleaning up the excess blood. I suddenly feel recharged again as my senses sharpen and my body hums with energy.

I look down at Rose and she's grinning dreamily, with her eyes a little unfocused and dilated.

I wait a few minutes until she finally comes around. When she does, I help her up to her feet and whisper. _Come on, I think there's a few donuts left from lunch that you've yet to of devoured. _

She weakly laughs at me in response.

I'm about to scoop her up in my arms when she freezes and stares at something in the distance.

I follow her gaze and my eyes widen as I see five guardians slowly stalking their way towards us from across the beach. So much for a day in paradise...

* * *

><p><em>AN: Curious and want more? Review. _

_~Fabulous_


End file.
